


Everything in My Power

by jlstreck



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: A Daenerys / Jorah oneshot. Set in Season two following Xaro Xhoan Daxos’s proposal. This thing has been collecting dust on my computer for ages, so I thought I might as well brush it off and post it though it is the only GoT piece I’ve written.





	

Entering the rooms provided to her by Xaro Xhoan Daxos, Daenerys struggled with herself. He offered marriage to him as the price for ships and swords to reclaim the Iron Throne.

As much as she wanted to assume her rightful position, she couldn’t bring herself to trust the merchant. She needed to be cautious of promises made by the Qarthians. What was in the bargain for Daxos?

“Khaleesi, would you care to take a bath? Perhaps the warm water will sooth your troubles?” A distracted nod was the only response Irri received.

Exchanging a meaningful look with Doreah, the two women knew it was time to give their mistress a push in the right direction. Even though Dothraki custom dictated Daenerys should join the dosh khaleen, Irri knew just a destiny was not what waited for the Mother of Dragons.

Quickly preparing the hot water, the two assisted the young blonde into the water and went about washing her hair. A short time later, they wrapped her in a drying sheet as she stepped out of the water.

“Khaleesi, what happened at the gathering?” Doreah’s quiet words were full of concern.

Surprisingly, Daenerys’s voice responded full of anger. “Daxos proposed. I believe he thinks to buy me and mine with promises of wealth and my place on the Iron Throne.”

She’d worked herself passed the confusion from earlier and into anger. She hated being unable to trust anyone outside her small khalasar. Letting herself be pulled into a seat, her eyes fell on the cages that kept her dragons safe. One day they would be big enough to protect her.

Feeling the comb pulling through her hair, the young queen closed her eyes. She should be reconciled to a life of isolation after her exile with Viserys, but she found herself longing for a connection, to be more than just the Mother of Dragons, a khaleesi, or a queen to someone. To her surprise, it wasn’t her nights with Khal Drogo, but the one simple kiss she’d given Jorah that fueled her longing.

Doreah took one last look at her khaleesi before slipping out of the room. As expected she didn’t have far to go to reach her destination.

Leaning against the wall, sword at his side, with eyes scanning the approaching area, Ser Jorah Mormont was diligent in his protection. Hearing the quiet footsteps approaching, he turned.

“Is everything okay?” He knew Daenerys was upset when he’d escorted her to her rooms, but when she refused to explain he thought it best to let her rest and hope she would speak more freely in the morning. The appearance of one of her serving women alarmed him; they slept her in chambers and rarely left once she’d retired.

“She needs you.” The look in the knight’s eyes made her smile as he quickly pulled away from the wall. “Ser Jorah, she does not know I came for you, but Daenerys needs you, not just the khaleesi.”

He paused at her words and looked down to meet her eyes. The love he saw there for his queen spoke volumes. Doreah was making this request because she cared.

“Irri and I will leave her with you.” The offer of solitude was not one he’d expected, but he knew just what to do with it.

“You may retire to my room if you would like. It is close enough that you can return to your khaleesi quickly if needed.”

Receiving a quick nod, the pair resumed the short walk to Daenerys’s rooms. As Jorah slipped into the room, his eyes quickly found Irri standing behind his queen quietly brushing her hair.

Daenerys’s naked shoulder drew his attention to fact only the drying sheet covered her. His sharp intake of breath caused Irri’s head to turn. When the Dothraki woman motioned him forward with her head, he moved quietly forward.

Taking the brush from her hands, he smiled down at the woman. Her expression matched Doreah’s from earlier. Clearly these two understood what he was willing to offer their khaleesi and gave their blessing.

Daenerys was so lost in thought she didn’t hear the footsteps around her, but when Jorah gently pulled the comb through her hair for the first time she knew.

Leaning her head back, she met his eyes afraid of what she would see there. She knew he was hurt when she refused to confide in him earlier. What she saw in his eyes shook her to her very core, engulfing her in a wave of heat.

His hand gently caressed her cheek, his thumb catching the tear that slipped from her eye. The heat of his rough, calloused hands against made her flesh tingle.

“Jorah.” His name came out as a desperate plea, though she wasn’t sure for what she was begging. With Doreah’s aide she’d been able to convince Drogo to stop taking her as the Dothraki did their slaves every night, but being allowed to ride him on occasion was the only variation.

Stepping around the chair, the knight clasped her hands afraid that letting go of her would make this moment disappear. Kneeling, he brought her small hands to his lips.

Daring to meet her eyes, he knew he had to speak now before this went too far. His voice was thick with emotion. "I once vowed to serve you, to obey you, to die for you if need be."

The tears welling in her eyes, gave him a clue to part of what bothered his queen this evening. His heart dropped as she lowered her eyes to her hands.

Freeing one of them, he gently pulled her chin up so she had to meet his eyes. “Daenerys, my vows to you, though unspoken go much deeper than that. I’ve vowed a hundred times to protect you, to honor you, to do everything in my power to see you happy, not as my queen but as the woman I love.”


End file.
